You're My Light:The fluffy fic
by Samurainoble
Summary: This is the original plotline I had planned for... I hope you like it, and note,t he first chaopter is the same as the other one, so just go to the second chapter if you';ve already read the first chapter, but I wrote a little on the first one though,
1.

You're my Light:The fluffy fic  
By: §amurainoble  
  
Okay, I originally intended for this to be the story line, but I didn't want to make a fluffy  
romance fic and get made fun of. But, I knew I had to write this anyways. Who knows,  
this might be as popular as Time Lady's stuff, or Caspian's..... Or that fic by  
Boombubble..... I dunno.... Awe well, please enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer:All I own is the plot and the song in the story.  
  
Author Note:ETBU is real and I don't know about the University of Japan. I had to come  
up with something though. Enjoy my little story. I know I enjoyed writing it.  
  
another AN:This is the same first chapter from the other one, I know, so if you've already   
read this one, move on to the next chapter. I added a little to this chapter though. I said a  
little though, just a sentence. Or so.  
Chapter 1:Memories  
  
  
It's hard to figure out your destiny, isn't it? The world has so much to offer, and you  
usually get the trash that the crowds leave behind. You're always told how much  
potential you have, and yet when you want to use it, no one gives you a chance. At first,  
when I entered ETBU(East Texas Baptist University)'s doors, I was excited.  
  
I was in college! ETBU had given me a full scholarship, and it had a great sports  
program. Plus, my youth minister said it was a great christian college. I had come to the  
Lord when I was 11, and the youth minister was like a brother to me then and now. My  
name is Takeru Takaishi, but everyone calls me TK.  
  
Except for Davis. He never could get my name right. I think it had something to do with  
Kari. He always called me TM, or TA. Once TP, and he even made my hat pointy to  
make it more sensible. I miss those guys now.  
  
Kari had gotten a scholarship to the University of Japan for her brains. Davis had  
decided to go their too, for obvious reasons. Man, that guy never knew when to quit. He  
was always bugging Kari, flirting, if you can call it that. Davis and I could have been  
great friends if Kari weren't around, but I couldn't bare it if she weren't.  
  
I admit it, I liked her. I had had a thing for her since I was 8, but back then I thought it  
was just cooties, the invisible plague that haunts you until you're 10, or older. We had  
first met when we had found out she was the eighth child.  
  
Whoops, I never mentioned what that meant. You see, when I was 8, I had went to a  
camp in the summer, with my older brother Matt. It was the first day, and of all the  
bizarre things to happen in the blazing hot sumer, it snows! Yeah, it snowed, and it was  
so cool! I had went out to play in it, and then this bright light thingy had come out of no  
where, and I caught it. It was what we now call a digivice.   
  
After that, me, Matt, Tai, Sora, Joe, Izzy, and Mimi had got sucked into the digital world.   
After that we had a whole ton of adventures, from defeating Devimon, to when  
Myotismon went to the real world. It took a while but we tracked down the eighth  
digidestined child, and it was Kari.  
  
We defeated Venommyotismon, and went back to the digital world. We got along just  
fine, except she was taller then me, which didn't help my "cooties" problem. We'd  
always play tag, and she'd always tackle me down. Once she played keep away with my  
hat. But of course, I stole her whistle and our little tag game would continue.  
  
When the digital world was saved, we returned to the real world, and went back to our  
families. My mom and I had to move, and the day before we moved Kari and I were  
really sad we wouldn't be around eachother anymore. Oh sure, I would get to visit my  
dad every once in a while, but it wasn't the same. I was used to her coming over and  
we'd watch TV or something together. We were friends for cryin' sakes, and friends are  
supposed to be together.  
  
But how close?  
  
I found out my feelings for her when I was 10, and on a visit to my dad's. I had went to  
see Kari just to catch up with her. Tai teased us saying we would elope or something like  
that. And Kari said to him she wouldn't do that. But I thought about it. I realized I  
liked, no loved Kari. But I just decided to say I wouldn't do it either.  
  
Well, a year later, I began going to a church and decided to let Jesus into my life. Then  
my mom and I moved back to Odaiba, I went to school the first day, and bam, there she  
was in my class. My heart leaped for joy, and the teacher let me sit by her too. Course,  
that's the same day I met Davis, who really didn't take too much of a liking to me.  
  
Well, later in the day, at the computer lab, something strange beyond belief happened.   
Davis got a digivice. And so did Cody and Yolei, my friends from the apartment  
building I lived in. Our journeys began.  
  
Our adventures were memorable. From armor digivolving for the first time, to DNA  
digivolving with Cody, I don't really regret any of the things we did then. We even got to  
go on a tour of the world. I went to France with Tai to see my Grandpa, and to send  
some digimon back where they belong.  
  
I even met Catherine, a really cute French digidestined. Of course, Tai and I gave her a  
little Christmas present before we left, just to be nice of course. But really our times  
together were great. It was a sad day when Matt, Tai, Sora, and Izzy went off to college.   
Matt visited us with his new girlfriend, Mia, and Tai and Sora got it together.  
  
I was amused by their sudden realization. It was just weird. Yolei then had to go off to  
college as well. I think she chose the University of California just so she'll meet some  
surfer guys.   
  
Then it was our turn. Davis, Kari, and I were pretty much you're typical style of seniors.   
Kari the smart one, Davis the weird one you couldn't help but laugh at sometimes for his  
weird behavior. But he was great at soccer. I guess that soccer scholarship from the  
University of Japan was a good thing. Me, I was just one of the normal people. I had my  
own style, I was kinda lazy, a bit of a slob, you know, the typical guy. I wasn't quite  
dumb, yet not quite smart. I made straight B's and a few occasional A's. I was happy  
with with my grades.  
  
Graduation was one of the happiest days of my life. My mom was filming the whole  
ceremony. Matt had come down from college to watch. Tai and Sora were both there  
too, and so were Kari's parents, My dad, Yolei, Cody, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe were there as  
well. We got our diplomas, and did our victory dance. That summer was the greatest  
ever, yet kind of the worst.  
  
We, the digidestined kids, all went to the beach once. I got out my Super Soaker and  
began having a water fight with Tai, Matt, and Davis. I then accidentally soaked Kari.   
She had a look on her face I had never seen before. It was funny though. Except  
laughing was the biggest mistake I could have made.   
  
And I made it.   
  
She stormed over in my direction, picked me up, carried me over to the water, and threw  
me in. I didn't know she had that kinda strength. Only, she didn't count on me pulling  
her in after me, thus getting her even more soaked. She then splashed me. I splashed her  
back. We had a little splash war going now. Cody then came in to try to break it up. But  
we got him with a double soaking. Everyone joined in.   
  
Well, then the bad part of the summer came. I had my stuff packed, and I was at the  
airport, ready to board the plane to Houston, Texas, ready to attend ETBU. Everyone  
was there to send me off.   
  
Cody shook my hand, gave me a hug, and told me to make sure to visit. Davis just shook  
my hand, but I knew I'd miss him. Mimi hugged me and told me to not break to many  
girl's hearts, Tai gave me a firm handshake. I knew he would have hugged me if it  
weren't for his tough guy composure. Sora hugged me as well. Matt wasn't there. My  
mom was crying, and I said to her "Mom, I'll be fine, I'll come to visit you guys, don't  
worry."   
  
"Make sure to call once you get there." She said.   
  
"Yes mom." I replied.   
  
I then came to Kari. She gave me a tearful look, and I just smiled down at her. I then  
hugged her tight, trying to show how much I would miss her. She then said to me "You  
better behave up there, TK."   
  
"Scouts Honor."   
  
"I'm gonna miss you."   
  
"Hey, I'm only gonna be half way around the world. But I'll miss you too. And you guys  
as well."   
  
"First call for Flight to Houston, Texas." Came the first call.   
  
"Well, here I go. Bye guys."   
  
We all went into a group hug, and I boarded the plane. Before I did though, I got one last  
glance at Kari.  
  
She was crying.  
  
I didn't like having her cry, but I had to go. So I just waved back and boarded.  
  
I arrived, and began getting acquainted with the locals. I enjoyed college. It wasn't as  
hard as I thought it would be at first. The few monthes anyways. I began to feel a little  
homesick. Here is where my story starts. I was just walking out of History class. Who  
would've known Dr. Pepper was really named after a doctor? That was just a little tid bit  
a professor gave us before we left because he and everyone else were dying practically in  
this heat. Man, nothing could've prepared me for this extreme Texas weather.  
  
I had on a pair of khaki shorts and a white t-shirt, with my blue baseball cap on  
backwards. If it weren't for my now grown goatee, I'd looked like a giant kid. It wasn't  
realy a goatee, more of a beard. I was told I looked pretty cool like this, so I kept it.   
Well, it was the end of the day, and I had enough work to do that I'd need a coffee cup  
the size of a ball park to finish it. I passed a friend of mine I had been greeted by my first  
day. Jace. He was a cool guy, and kinda silly. He got me a job with him mowing lawns  
and in lawn care.   
  
He came over to me and said "Hey, T, wussup?"   
  
"Not much, J." We called eachother by our first letter since it was easier, and it sounded  
cool.   
  
"It's almost spring break, got any plans?"   
  
"I was thinkin' about goin' to visit home."   
  
"You mean Tokyo?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Well, I was hopin' you could come with me to go to visit a friend of mine. He's a youth  
minister at a small church and they're having a DiscipleNow. I was hopin you could help  
with the music. Sure you can't come?"   
  
"I have to visit my mom or else she'll disown me. But I could drop by to say hi. Maybe  
strum ya' a tune or two."   
  
"Really? That'd be great. Sorry to drop the idea on ya' so soon."   
  
"It's alright. So when is it?"   
  
"Around the weekend after next."   
  
"Great, you could take me there, since I don't know the way."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I could do that. Well, I got a date tonight. See ya'."  
  
"See ya'."  
  
I began down the hall, got into the elevator and it took me down to the parking lot. I got  
into my car and drove off. As I drove, I began thinking of home. I began missing the  
sound of mom's endless typing, of Davis's annoying whine, of Matt's guitar whenever he  
came to visit. I sighed. Maybe I should get home and stay there a while. To, well, see if  
everything was okay. Then I remembered Jace's last comment.   
  
I got a date tonight.  
  
I repeated it in my mind, over and over, now realizing, I was lonely here. Not friend  
lonely. I had plenty of friends. No, I was lonely as in I wanted companionship. I knew  
I'd experience these feelings soon, just I didn't know when. I then thought of Kari. Man,  
I'd be happy just to see her right now.   
  
I admit it, I loved her.  
  
If I had gotten a clue she was interested in me as more then a friend, I wouldn't have  
come here. I dunno, maybe I missed a few of the hints. Heck, who knows, she could be  
madly in love with me, and I wouldn't know. The thought made me smile. Kari and me.   
  
Wait, proper english, Kari and I. Dang that english teacher. I guess that's the reason I  
got a B in that class.   
  
Kari....  
  
Man, I can't get her out of my head. I guess that's love. Right then, I made up my mind.   
I was going back to Tokyo.  
  
Well, did you like it, hate it? This the first chapter of what I hope to be many. 


	2. 

You're my Light:The fluffy fic  
By: §amurainoble  
  
Disclaimer:All I own is the plot and the song in the story. Please R&R.  
  
Here is chapter 2, and I uploaded it so anyone who's read the first chapter wouldn't be  
mad at me. This chapter is a little bit of humor and some other genre, I dunno. Please  
enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2: The Flight  
  
Going home was a great decision. Getting there was the trick. I promised Jace I'd do  
that DiscipleNow.... Hmm.... Maybe I'll be able to get back in time for it. Maybe.   
Well, I got to the phone and dialed up the airport.   
  
"Hello, Houston International..." The lady said.   
  
"Um, yes, when is you're next available round-trip flight to Tokyo, Japan and back  
here?" I asked.  
  
"Thursday, 9:15 A.M."  
  
"Um, Okay. Reserve one 2nd class seat to Tokyo, Japan for me. I'll be there to pick it  
up in a minute."  
  
"Thank you. And I hope you enjoy your flight."  
  
I hung up and sat back. I hope I had enough money. Well, better head to the airport  
soon. I grabbed my keys and hat. Never left without my hat. In accordance to prophecy,  
I never leave my hat. I headed out the door, got to my car, and drove off. I was about a  
good few minutes from the airport and was stopped by a red light.  
  
"Better call 'em to tell 'em I'm comin' home. Should just tell Mom and let it be a  
surprise to everyone else." I said dialing the cel-phone. It rang. I heard the pick up.   
  
"Hello, Takaishi residence." It was my mom.  
  
"Mom, it's me, TK."  
  
"TK!!! Tk, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mom, just callin' to tell you I'm plannin' on visitin' you guys soon."  
  
"How soon?"  
  
"Friday, probably."  
  
"What time will you be here?"  
  
"I'll call you later about that, I'm just now going to go pick up the ticket. But, i want you  
to keep it a secret. I want to surprise everyone."  
  
"Alright. Matt will be here tommorrow by the way. He'll be staying for a week."  
  
"Great. And, I might not be there long though, I don't have too much money to spend.   
The lawn business desn't give too much."  
  
"I'll buy the ticket."  
  
"No, I'll be okay."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then. Bye, son."  
  
"Bye mom." I hung up. The light turned green and I didn't waste any time.  
  
*****Later*****  
  
It was Wednesday, and I began to pack. Who knew what I'd need for this trip? Well, I  
got to my closet, got out my suitcase, and began packing. I bought a roundtrip ticket for  
2 weeks since I'd have break for about a month.(I made it to where he'd have a long break  
for my story, okay? I'm not saying college kids get this long off. I bet they wished they  
did though)   
  
I got a few shirts, few pairs of shorts, a few pairs of jeans, some boxers(Author blushes),  
briefs, my cologne, aftershave(like the guy really shaves.), toothbrush, socks, ETBU hat,  
sandals, swimsuit, and a bunch of essentials and shoved em all in. And amazingly, after  
a few urgs, and painstakingly hard minutes, it all fit, in one bag. Had to be prepared. I  
had gotten all the homework done and it was ready in my bag, on my desk in the other  
room. I was happy. I called Jace up and told him I'd be gone about two weeks.  
  
***Thursday, 9:15, a.m.***  
  
I showed my ticket to the man at the desk and boarded. I had dropped my bag off on the  
thing that takes your bag onto the plane earlier and was weight free now. Nothing to  
carry. A passengers dream. Well, I was wearing a beige striped t-shirt, denim blue  
jacket, jeans, and a pair of hiking boots from Ralph Lauren. I knew it was gonna be  
cooler in Tokyo. I wasn't that dumb. Anyways, I settled into my seat next to the window.   
I like heights alot, probably from when I rode on Pegasusmon in the digital world.   
  
Then a woman with a baby sat next to me. The baby was about 1 year old, and kinda  
pudgy. The woman sat the baby next to me and she sat on the outside seat. It saw my  
finger, the baby did, and thought it looked edible. So it sucked on it.   
  
Eewwww...   
  
The woman thought this was cute though. She didn't do anything to stop this kid who  
would possibly become a gourmet for some cannibals one day. I took my finger from it  
and took off my coat just in case it did what I thought it would do.   
  
And, it did.  
  
It saw my arm, and began for it. I stopped the little guy and said to it's mother "Could  
you, um, give it a bottle or something. No offense, but to be honest, the kids startin' to  
think I'm a chew toy."   
  
"I'm sorry about Jonny, he's just teething."  
  
"Uh, huh.... Cool."  
  
Great. I'm on a flight with a possible cannibal kid who's growing in it's teeth, and it's  
Mary Sunshine mother. This is going to be a long flight....  
  
Lunch time.  
  
I got some noodles in cream sauce for lunch with a soda. The mother got a salad, and  
was trying to feed little Jonny a carrot. I began to eat, when Jonny began to do that weird  
thing baby's do when about to spit up. I stuck my fork into the food, and you know what  
happened?   
  
Jonny hocked the largest lugie(is that how you spell it?) into my food. I was ready to cry.   
I was hungry, man, and the little cannibal spat in my noodles. MY noodles... Not his  
mother's salad, nooooo...it had to be my noodles........ My lunch was ruined by a little kid  
with an appetite for flesh. Well, I put down my fork, looked at little Jonny, and held  
back the want to yell at him. His mother scolded him, and the little tike began to cry.   
  
"I'm sorry about your lunch, he just needs to have a lesson in manners."  
  
"Aaah, I'll just see if they'll bring me another one."  
  
Dang little cannibalistic monster......  
  
***later***  
  
It was night now and the plane would probably arrive in Japan by morning. I decided to  
get some sleep. Thankfully, little Jonny was already catching some Z's. The mother  
slept as well, and so did the majortiy of the plane. So, I got my pillow, relaxed, and fell  
asleep. It was all too soon when Jonny began to cry.  
  
What did I do to deserve this?  
  
Did Myotismon take over this kid as well as that Oikawa guy? Yeah thats it, he sent  
Jonny to torture me. All because I was a digidestined. Well, the little guy didn't need a  
change, since I didn't smell anything. I guess planes were scary to him. Well, since his  
mom wasn't awake surprisingly, I picked him up, put him in my lap, and opened the  
window. It showed the night sky. And all the stars in God's glory.   
  
"Jonny, see those? They're stars, and they're going to protect you from anything scaring  
you, alright? So go to sleep."  
  
I didn't expect him to understand, but he gave a small laugh and a big smile to me in  
return for my company. I put him back in his seat and he went right to sleep. The little  
guy was kinda cute when he was asleep. I looked at my watch and saw it was arounf  
12:00 in the morning  
  
Not wanting to fall asleep at the airport, I yawned, stretched, and went to sleep as well.   
Tommorrow I would be home, with everyone.  
  
Welcomed by mom, greeted by everyone else. By Matt's overconfident voice, Davis's  
whining, and by Kari's warm smile.  
  
That's the end of chapter 2. TK's coming home finally, but to what? Find out next  
chapter. I hoped you like this, cause it took forever to type. My stupid computer kept on  
getting errors on Microsoft works, so I fianlly had to use wordpad. Awe well. 


End file.
